Cinderelsa
by Michiko.He
Summary: When her parent's died, Elsa's life took a turn for the worst. Being a housemaid for your step-mother isn't easy, especially if you've got ice powers. But when she meets a handsome young man in the forest, the encounter will lead her to events and discoveries that will change her life forever. (And as the name suggests, Cinderella AU!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

So this is my second Jelsa fanfic but this one's based on Disney's Cinderella(2015). Because I just watched the love and I fell in love with it! So I guess you get the idea, Elsa as Cinderella, Jack as the prince, and so on and so forth. I hope you like it, Feel free to review. :D

Credits to **alldisneyprincess** for the awesome cover art of this fic. :D Also, have you guys seen stronGyu's jelsa edit of Cinderella(on tumblr)? It's absolutely gorgeous!

P.S. Please check out my other story, _**Frosted Love**_ , it's also a jelsa fic but inspired by twilight. :D

DISCLAIMER: ALL DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC DO NOT BELONG TO ME.(sadly)

P.P.S. Anna is not in this story. Happy reading! :)

* * *

 _ **13 years ago**_

The sound of laughter was heard through the pretty gardens full of frost-covered flowers and trees. A young couple were sitting in the pavilion. The man, had strawberry-blonde hair and a mustache. The woman, his wife, had large beautiful eyes and dark brown hair put up into an elegant bun. They both had grins on their faces while watching a little girl about the age of eight frolicking through the snow.

The girl was rather beautiful for an eight-year old. She had long platinum blonde hair in a braid, big blue eyes like her mother and pale skin like snow. She was laughing while chasing some butterflies. Then she did something no eight-year old would do, or not even a human being could do, with a flick of her wrist a butterfly she had been changing had been encased in a block of ice.

"Elsa!" Her father, Adgar, called and she she stared at the butterfly for a moment before running off to her parents.  
"Yes father?" she asked nervously.  
"Elsa haven't I told you never to use your powers outside of your room? What if someone sees?" her father reprimanded her sternly but lightly. Elsa hung her head "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean it." and she looked up at him sadly.  
"You need to conceal it Elsa." He said looking at her sternly while kneeling down to her level and shared a look for a moment before his stern face broke into a slight smile. "Well, it has been done, do try to conceal them next time my dear, have I made myself clear?" Little Elsa's sad face also broke into a slight smile at her father's inability to stay mad at her for long. Then he gave his daughter a hug.  
"Time to go inside Elsa, It's almost supper time dear." her mother said and the happy family of three went inside their home, or rather, mansion, to get ready for supper.

* * *

 _ **9 years ago**_

The little eight year old Elsa was not longer little. She was now twelve years old and while she seemed to grow heads taller in the years that have gone, her beauty also has. Her chubby cheeks then was starting to thin out, and her childish, shapeless body seemed to be gradually turning into a slim, more lady-like figure. Little Elsa has changed over the years indeed,

They were sitting ouside her mother's room. She was staring ahead at the blank wall in front of her, while her governess sat a few spaces beside her, looking at her sympathetically. Elsa was trying to hear the conversation that was going on between her father and good'ol doctor Pabbie, the family doctor. Doctor Pabbie usually visits once a year and only came when called. He was called though when her mother started to cough more frequently but of course, Elsa not being able to comprehend things quickly yet would just smile at her mother when her mother would say "I'm fine dear."

Ever since then, doctor Pabbie visited them at least once a month for six months and after each visit his face seemed to frown more. Her father's always smiling face also turned into a frown more often, but managed to still smile when he saw her. She didn't really understand what was going on but she knew something was wrong.

She had been brave to ask what's happening one night at the dinner table when they were all seated. Her father was sitting at the head chair, his eyes looked a bit unhealthy, for he had started to get deep dark bags under them,. Her mother though was a different story.

She always knew her mother was always thin and had fair-skin but she knew something was wrong in the past few months. Her mother was slightly paler than normal. Her fair skin that had a healthy glow was now looking a bit sallow. Her beautiful big eyes that were once sparkling, had no sparkle in them. And last of all, Elsa noticed her mother was thinner in all the years she'd seen her. She could see the outline of bones noticable on her mother's wrists and arms. And that she weighed lighter. Taking a deep breath she spoke meekly, "Mother, is there something wrong with you?"

Her parents knew that they would have to tell her about it soon. But didn't expect it to be this soon and it would be her asking them. But as they looked at each other worriedly, her father sighed and looked at her..  
"Elsa..." He hesitated. "You're mother has not been feeling well for the past months.."  
"I can see that father, but why? Mother are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly glancing at her father and mother.  
"Elsa, please calm down while we tell you." Her father said before he told her.

And that night, Elsa wished she hadn't asked. She wished she never knew. For when they told her what was happening to her mother, she felt her world stop.

' _Cancer. My mother has cancer.'_ She thought when she was in her bedroom all alone. She stared into space for a moment before she slid to the floor in tears and sobs. And that night, her room was covered in ice.

* * *

 _ **8 years ago**_

She was sitting next to her mother, holding her hand. Her father was on the other side of the bed, his hands clasped together and looking worriedly at my mother. He had called Doctor Pabbie half an hour ago but he still hasn't arrived. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her mother as well.

"Elsa..." her mother said weakly, trying to smile.  
"Mother please don't strain yourself."  
"Hush my dear, I'm going to tell you a secret... A great secret that can triamph all the trails in life, you must always remember this; Have courage, and be kind. You have more kindness wrapped around your little finger than most people possess in their whole bodies. And it has power, more than you know." Her mother said weakly, tears flowing out from her eyes.  
"M-mother..." Elsa was now sobbing.  
"And don't forget the most important secret Elsa, _love._ Love is strong enough to conquer anything. And can thaw even the coldest of hearts. Your powers, although their nature is of the cold and not of comfort, it can be warm and controlled. You just need the right person who can thaw that ice away. So promise me Elsa, do not forget these that I have told you. I'm sorry my darling, I am so very sorry to leave you so soon. I love...you...dar...ling..." and with that, her mother's eyes slowly fluttered close. Her father suddenly collapsed on the side, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mo-mother? Mother?!" was all Elsa could say as she sobbed into her mother's hand. She failed to notice that frost was appearing on the walls and floor.

* * *

 _ **6 years ago**_

"Elsa get changed, they'll be here soon." her father reprimanded him.  
"Yes father!" and Elsa went up to change quickly. She had grown ever so beautiful the past years, and she was now at the age of fifteen and was a very refined young lady. After getting changed, Elsa sped down to her father's study, wearing a dark blue lons-sleeve dress and her hair up in an elegant bun. She saw her mother waiting for her and stood next to him.  
"I'm nervous father." she said hesitantly.  
"About what dear?"  
"About them... They're going to be with me once your away and I don't know if I can do this.." she babbled while looking down at her gloved hands.  
"It'll be fine dear, just conceal it remember? And you've got nothing to be afraid off, your new stepmother's nice and you'll have two wonderful stepsisters to keep you company, so while I'm away, you won't feel lonely. Her father smiled soothingly at her.  
"Alright father, besides it might seem good to have a sister." she smiled slightly. Then a knock came from the door. It was Kai, "Sir, they're here."  
"Excellent, bring them in."  
"Ready Elsa?" he asked her.  
Elsa smiled. "Ready father." and they went to the hall.

They entered the hall Elsa saw a woman around her mid-forties with long black hair. She was wearing a red dress with a rather revealing neckline but she had to admit she was attractive.

"Elsa, this is your new stepmother, Gothel. Gothel, my daughter Elsa." her father said gesturing to her. Elsa went over to her ad smiled politely. "He-hello mother." She said shyly.  
"Why hello my dear, and my how pretty you are!" Gothel said and started pinching her cheeks quite hard.

Elsa laughed nervously "Thank you mother." She then noticed high pitched screams and turned to see two women coming through the doorway. They were both blonde but the other one wore red dress and a braid and the other a brown dress and she had her hair down.

"Adgar, my daughters Astrid and Ruffy. Elsa, meet your new stepsisters!" Gothel said and we all introduced ourselves. But after everything and everyone was settled and as I was heading for bed, I had a nagging feeling in my head that some things were about to change.

* * *

 _ **4 years ago**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Father has finally gone off to sea again after a long time. He said he has too so that he could provide more for us. But I wished he won't be gone long. Because something strange is happening. Mother Gothel has been treating me weirdly these days. She's being a bit mean in fact but I think it's just the heat that's gotten to me from being out for so long._

I closed my diary and laid down for a bit and looked at my gloved hands. Then I carefully removed them and brought my wrist up and did a few motions. Snow began to fall gently on me. I had better control of my powers now but I still worried that one day I wouldn't be able to control them. I waited for the litle snow to melt and decided to go down to the living room.

I heard the piano being played and I saw Ruff on it. She was singing a classic, Auld lang syne to be exact. The tune she was playing was not really in tune and her voice was off-key. I rolled my eyes and started walking away when mother Gothel dropped her tea cup and it shattered to many pieces.

"Oops, my bad!" she said and I detected a fault in her voice. Like she did this on purpose. But I quickly crouched down to clean the mess.  
"It's alright mother, I'll clean it." I said and was about to go get the broom when she stoked my wrist.

"Why call me mother? _Madame_ would do!" she said with a forced smile. I was surprised by this and stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

* * *

 _ **3 years ago**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Father hasn't come home yet. But he says he'll be here in time for my seventeenth birthday. I really hope he comes sonner than that because I can't wait to tell him of what madame Gothel's been doing to me. The tea cup was a first but she started getting worse. And now she's told me to sleep in the attic because Astrid and Ruff wants my room. Of course I was annoyed by this but of course them being my sisters now I just said yes.(But not before I made the room temperature drop to freezing point of course.) Oh I really hope father comes home soon..._

We were eating dinner when a knock came from the door. "Elsa go get that would you?" madame said and I stood up to get it. I opened the door to find Merlin, my father's fellow merchant and friend.  
"Good evening uncle Merlin! What brings you here? A letter form my father perhaps?" I said excitedly but fell silent when I saw the sad expression on his face. I began to grow uneasy.  
"Merlin... Is something wrong..?" I was clutching my hands tightly, I was feeling my power surging.  
"I'm so sorry Elsa.. But your father.."  
I panicked. "What is it? What about my father?"  
"He's gone Elsa, I'm so sorry. His ship was caught in a storm and-and.. He never made it...no one made it.. I'm so sorry." Merlin said his head hung low.

I stared at him and was rooted in place. ' _Father's dead...?'_ I wanted to cry, scream, and fall apart but then I heard madame Gothel's voice behind me.

"Adgar's _dead?!"_ she shrieked. And Merlin nodded at her. I heard her panicked voice crying out. "Oh what will we do now? Who'll pay the maids? The servants? The caretakers? Oh this is dreadful! Dreadful!"  
I was still frozen by the door post. Uncle Merlin left a minute ago, I then heard my stepsisters wailing.  
"What about my new cloak and shoes I asked for?!" Astrid wailed.

"My dresses and skirts! I'll never have them!" Ruff cried out.  
"This is terrible! Terrible! We'll have to do what we can!" madame said and they rushed back into the dining room.

I still stood there by the door. My palm pressed against the wood when trails of ice started to form. I ran, quickly to my bedroom, which was the attic on the tower. I shut the door and sobbed. Ice started to form all around me again and it was spreading around quickly. _"Conceal it Elsa."_ I can hear my father's words as I sobbed on the floor but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care if someone found out, I didn't care if someone came looking for me. My father was dead. And there's nothing I could do about it. So I sat there on the icy floors and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned. :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day**_

"Elsa!" I heard Madame Gothel calling for me. I quickly sat up. I fell asleep near the hearth again and I knew I had to prepare breakfast or else. I got up, put my hair in its usual intricate bun and started getting the bread, pastry and tea. Ever since father died, Gothel showed her true colors. She was most unkind and very selfish. Astrid and Ruff were the same. And since then they've made me the house servant. They made me keep away my nice clothes, made me do the laundry, cook, clean and maintain the house. I've been their servant for four years now; ever since father died.I just sighed and went to the dining room.

* * *

I saw madame already sitting in the dining table reading the morning paper. Astrid and Ruff were also there bickering like usual. I rolled my eyes and set breakfast down the table. I cleared my throat, "Breakfast madame."

Madame Gothel put her newspaper down slowly. "Heavens you took so long We're all starvi- Elsa what ever is on your face?" I blinked for a moment wondering what she was talking about. I remembered I didn't have time to look at myself this morning. "W-what is it?" I asked curiosly.

Ruff stood up and touched my cheek harshly. "This! What is this?" she started rubbing it and some went to her calloused fingers. Then I saw it, it was black and powdery.

"It's soot!" Astrid cried out. Both of them were examining the black powder. When suddenly she laughed a high-pitched haughty laugh.  
"Elsa covered in soot! Hohoho, guess I should expect that seeing as you sleep on the floor!"  
"Hahahaha dirty Elsa! Next time please bother to clean yourself up!"

"Girls, girls please calm down, breakfast is starting to get cold. Now off you go Elsa, clean the house." madame said before dismissing me.

"Oh wait Elsa! Ruff we should have a new name for her!" Astrid laughed.  
"How about Dirty Elsa?" Ruff suggested.  
"No no, hmm.. I know! Cinderelsa! Hahaha!" then all their high-pitched laughters hung in the air. I walked away quietly. I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Oh sorry to dirty up your name Elsa, actually I'm not sorry at all. By the way who gave you that name?" Astrid said haughtily.  
I whispered quietly. "My.. Mother.."

"Your _dead_ mother perhaps? Hahaha!" Ruff's horrible laughter filled the room.

The tears that were about to fall from my eyes suddenly disappeared as I was filled with rage. "Don't talk about my mother like that!"

The air suddenly became quiet. Everyone was looking at me shocked and for a moment I was too. For I have _never_ yelled at them like that. No matter how hard they mistreated me. Gothel's voice broke the silence "Have we offended you _Elsa_?" she rose from her chair and began to slowly walk towards me. "Sorry about your mother, but she indeed gave you a name that is quite... _Unfit for you_. Shame your father agreed, but what else could you expect from a _dirty woman_ who got lucky marrying a rich mercha-"

"Enough!" I said angrily and shot ice at her. I was glaring at her but then I realized what have I done. I glanced at Astrid and Ruff, they both looked like they saw a ghost. And Gothel... She was gaping at me and stood frozen.

I stood stock still for moment before I heard Ruff's distressed voice yell, "Witch! Mother she's a witch!"

"Mother you have to take her to town! We need to get rid of her!" Astrid's yell joined Ruff's. I held my hands to my chest, my powers have gotten the best of me, I lost control.  
"N-no! I can control them, I'm not a witch! J-just give me time t-to go somewhere! I can control them again!" I pleaded.  
"No! You're a... A... Monster! M-mother! Get rid of her already!" Astrid screamed at her mother.

But Gothel just stood there and stared at me, then she mouthed one word. _"Go."_

* * *

I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face has dark marks on it from the ash and cinders of the hearth. My tears are finally falling and started washing away some of the dirt. I washed my face then ran outside to the old stable where my trusty white horse Marshmallow was. I quickly mounted him and rode out into the forest. I can feel it. I can feel my powers and they want to be released but I clenched my fists, held them back and just kept on riding.

I finally reached my destination. The North mountain, the tallest mountain in Arendelle and I loved it because there was snow all year round. I started coming here since last year when I found the mountain trail. And I come here when I want to be free from Gothel's clutches. I finally reached the peak and tied Marshmallow to a nearby tree.  
"Wait for me will you? I'm just going for a walk." I said to him before trudging up the mountain.

I thought about all the things that happened since father passed away. His funeral, the servants being dismissed, Kai our old butler friend, and Gerda my governess leaving me, Gothel ordering me around, and Astrid and Ruff wrecking my room. I wanted to stop them, but I can't. I know they're mean to me but I couldn't bear to hurt them. But after what happened I think I _could_ and now I'm scared.

Strong winds were blowing as I walked but I held my arms together. I wasn't cold though, no, the cold never bothered me. I was walking, still frustrated with myself, then a thought came to my mind, a thought that would perhaps make me calm down, I began to sing.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen  
a kingdom of isolation  
and it looks like I' the queen_

I walked and walked, my head bowed in sadness and loneliness.

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

I looked up at the blue sky and frowned.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
be the good girl you've always had to be  
conceal don't feel, don't let them know..._

I looked at my gloved hands, then I felt the urge to take them off.  
 _Well know they know..._ I took them off and let it get carried away by the wind.

 _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore_

I let a few snowflakes out of my hands and I smiled  
 _Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door!_

I let my powers roam free.  
 _I don't care, what they're going to say!  
Let the storm rage on...  
_Now I felt better, my powers were under control, because I felt _free._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

I ended the song with those words and I felt a smile grace my face. I turned around and saw what my powers have done, I saw Olaf, the snowman I used to make when I was a child and figure formed out of snow. But I didn't want to leave just yet...

 _It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through  
_ I approached an area where there was a large gap between the next mountain then with my powers I made a bridge but it looked quite plain. I wonder...  
 _No right, no wrong no rules for me.  
_ I stepped on the bridge and it started to change in design, then I grabbed the railings, it too started to change.

 _I'm free...  
_ I didn't even think anymore as I ran up the frozen stairs that were changing into a beautifully designed staircase.

 _Let it go! Let it go!  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go!  
You'll never see me cry!_

Then an idea popped into my mind. And I wanted to see how my powers were going to form this but with confidence, I stomped my foot onto the snowy ground and a thick ice floor started to form.

 _Here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on..._

I decided to continue with my design, so I raised my arms and pillars started to form.

 _My power flurries from the air ino the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

I put my hand up my hair, loosening the bond and it fell in a french braid. I then wanted to change from my 'cinderelsa' dress.

 _Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
_My simple teal dress now transformed into an ice blue one. It was floor length, and had a slit on one side exposing a little of my leg. The middle was decorated as if it was made out of diamonds. Sleeves started to appear and encase my arms till my wrists. Finally a shimmering gossamer cape finished the I made my way to the balcony.

 _Let it go, Let ig go!  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I'll stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!_

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I finished proudly, smirking to myself and turned around while the door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

 **To all those who read, followed and reviewed thank you! :D**

 **Danazia Grey: Thank you for reviewing. :) And I was actually mistaken. I put in "Anna will not be in this story" I meant that she won't be in this chapter and I guess she won't be for a few chapters. But She will be in the story. Plus I didn't want to make her an evil stepsister so I cut that idea. Hope you understand.**

 **Arabella: Thank you! Really appreciate your review. :D**

 **No need: I do plan on continuing this story xD. I'm just a late updater but I'll try to update chapters sooner. Thanks! :D**

 **6abriella3: Thank you for the review! and thank you for understanding if Anna wasn't present. But I made a mistake about that cuz she will be. Also, thanks for the advice. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I am so so soooooo sorry for not updating in...what? 2 years?**

 **I'm sorry I took so long. It's just I lost my inspiration and drive for this story and ship and the plot started to get lost in my head so yeah. I know this it's a pathetic excuse but please bear with me. I hope to complete this story anyways and promise to update more.**

 **Again, my deepest apologies!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

 ** _The Lyngen Alps_**

"Your highness where are you!?" a voice called out in the wilderness.

"The bloody show-pony's gone off again!"

"Aster! That is no way to address his highness. No matter how mischievous he is."

Three people were on their horses and winter coats roaming through the snowy mountains. All of them wore a dark blue winter coat with intricate frost patterns at the collar and a large snowflake insignia. Trotting their horses, they all seemed to be searching.

"I swear, I am going to castrate him the moment I get my hands on him!" A very tall brown-haired man spoke with an accent. "Aster, I told you. Don't address his highness that way." A petite woman chided. She had light green hair mixed with violet strands and despite her small figure she seemed to display a great level of authority. A man with long brown hair sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his two companions; "Come on guys, we won't find him if you keep blabbering back there. Plus, the trail is starting to narrow, I think we should go on foot for now." Jumping off his horse, he landed on the snow-covered ground. His metal foot clanking softly as he did. The two behind him quickly followed behind and in no time their horses were tied securely to a tree branch and they were all walking on foot.

"I hope that his highness has not been injured." The woman said with a motherly tone. "Toothiana this is Prince Jackson Overland Frost of the kingdom of Arendelle we are talking about; when has he ever been injured?" The young man sighed. "I hate to admit it but even Hiccup's right about that Toothiana." Aster interjected. A moment of silence passed between them before they continued their search for the missing prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the mountains, on the highest peak a young man was walking enthusiastically. He had snow white hair and electrifying deep blue eyes. His dark blue winter cloak swaying in the wind as he climbed up the snowy mountain. His strides were strong and steady, already used to the treacherous slopes. _"Almost there come on Jack."_ And with that he let out a burst of snow and ice from his palm and let the wind carry him past the steep ravine. Satisfied, he looked up at the peak but was taken aback when he saw a huge castle made of ice gleaming against the night. "Amazing! I wonder who built that! I gotta check it out." staring wide-eyed at the castle he quickly made his way over.

Reaching the castle's doors he gently pushed it open, "Hello! Anyone here?" his voice echoed through the halls as he went around admiring everything in the castle. "Ice! Everything's ice!" he thought excitedly. He was about to touch the delicate sculptures when a voice called out from the grand staircase. "Who's there?"

Looking up, he was once again taken aback when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing on top of the stairs. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled into a braid and her fair face contorted in alertness. She quickly but gracefully walked down the stairs and he couldn't help but let his eyes trail over her. Her slim figure in a long light blue dress, a long sheer train trailing behind her. Her dress that showed off her fair shoulders and creamy legs made him blush slightly all that Jack could think of was "Wow." He didn't realize that she had come down and was already face-to-face with him albeit the slight distance between them.

"I said, who's there?" her smooth voice pulled him out of his wonder and then a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "I am Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Arendelle, and you are?"

Elsa's eyes widened as he introduced himself. Quickly she grabbed her skirts and did a curtsy towards him. "Forgive my forwardness your highness, I am Elsa."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Jack said whilst taking her right hand and kissing it gently. He immediately noticed how cold her hand was. Cold, like his own, yet despite the cold feeling there was a certain warmth to it and he was sure she noticed too judging from the slight blush on her pale cheeks and awestruck expression. "Just Elsa?"

"Yes your highness...is something the matter?" She asked nervously quickly taking her hand from his.

"Well, for you to be in a palace like this I would assume you are of royal lineage."

"Oh...actually I don't, my father was just a merchant your highness." Elsa replied shyly.

"No need to be so formal Elsa, call me Jack." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh no, I cannot address his highness that way, it is unfit for a peasant like me." Elsa replied.

"A peasant is how you see yourself but to me all I see I a beautiful woman more fit to be a noble than all the other noblewomen I've met." Jack replied smoothly causing Elsa to blush once more but she held her ground. Clearing her throat she replied, "Very well then your high- Jack what brings you here?"

"I was simply taking a hike along the alps when I came across your ice castle. Being a fan of all things ice and snow I decided to check it out. Now tell me, how was such a magnificent building built?"

Elsa suddenly grew nervous at his question. _"What do I tell him? Surely he would think of me as a monster."_ Thinking fast she responded with a firm tone "The village ice harvesters made this castle your highness, and now I hope you've had a pleasant time here but I think it would be best if you leave." She turned her back and briskly made her way up the stairs. Jack chased after her "Oh really? The ice harvesters made this? And no, I will not leave unless you tell me the truth." He gently grabber her hand but was surprised when a burst of snow came out from it. Shocked, they both stared at each other.

"I... I'm sorry your majesty!" Elsa apologized and quickly ran up the stairs slamming the doors shut behind her. On the staircase Jack was still shocked over what happened but his shock quickly turned to excitement. "She's like me!" quickly he bolted up the stairs towards her chambers.

"Oh no! What have I done? Soon he'll have the palace guards imprison me for sorcery!" Elsa wailed to herself, the walls around her chambers started to glow a deep red. "Why couldn't I just control it?!" She said angrily then suddenly a loud crash came from behind her. She turned around to see a smirking prince Jack with the doors wide open.

She stared at him wide-eyed and shock took her features again. But the handsome prince that stood there was not what shocked her. Rather it was the large intricate snowflake that was floating in his palm.

"It can't be..." Elsa said disbelievingly.

"Yes, it is." Smiling, Jack came towards her and slowly took her hands in his and let the snowflake float on her palm. The intricate figure of ice never melting at their touches. Looking deep into her eyes he smiled softly, "You and I are the same Elsa."

* * *

 **Annnnnnd that's it for now. I promise to update soon guys and I swear to complete this story.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews, follows and faves! :D**

 **Michiko out!**


End file.
